Family Bondages
by PokemonOtaku0909
Summary: This is a diverse story about the bond Lincoln has with each and every one of his sisters. Read on as to find out his bonds with Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni, and Lori, as well as each of their own individual bonds with him. The relationships he has with his sisters and their relationships with him is nothing short of complex and diverse.
1. Lincoln's bond with Lily

It was a quiet day at the Loud house. Lincoln was baby sitting Lily all alone. He was currently staring at the TV with a glum expression on his face due to the fact that the TV went out. He was sitting on the couch, staring at the TV displaying static when his cute baby sister Lily walked in front of the TV.

Lincoln: How did you get out of your crib?

Lily says nothing and stares blankly at Lincoln for a few seconds. Again, after a few seconds, Lily continues to stare blankly at Lincoln. Yet again, after a few seconds, Lily continues to stare blankly at Lincoln. He decides to end the silence and staring contest.

Lincoln: Lily, is something on my face?

Lily: Boh!

Lincoln: I don't understand.

Lily: Boh!

Lincoln: What's a boh?

Lily: Boh!

Lincoln: We've established that, but what's a boh?

Lily: Boh!

Lincoln: Oh i give up.

Lincoln gets off the couch, picks Lily up, sits back down on the couch, and places Lily next to him.

Lily: Lincoln!

Lincoln: (feeling shocked and surprised) You said my name so clearly.

Lily claps her hands playfully.

Lincoln: You should give yourself a round of applause after that feat.

Lily: Bonk!

Lincoln: Please don't bonk me on the head any more!

Lily blows a spit bubble at Lincoln and he dodges it.

Lily: Ha ha ha ha!

Lincoln: I really don't see what's so amusing about blowing spit bubbles at me.

Lily: Boh bonk.

Lincoln: Is boh bonk a person?

Lily: Boh bonk.

Lincoln: I wish i could understand your language.

Lily spits at Lincoln.

Lincoln: You're lucky you're cute.

Lily: Bonky!

Lincoln: I should be the one saying that since you're the one driving me bonkers.

Lily: Boh bonk bonky.

Lincoln: (feeling shocked and surprised) I'm impressed by the fact that even though you don't know how to talk in complete sentences, you some how know how to talk in consonances.

Lily claps her hands playfully again.

Lincoln: You should give yourself a round of applause especially after that feat.

Lincoln: Lily, you're a complex and fascinating baby.

Lily claps her hands playfully yet again.

Lincoln: You should give yourself a round of applause especially after that feat too.

Lincoln: I can't wait for you to start talking in complete sentences.

Lincoln: I want to know how you view the world.

Lily: Boh bonk bonky bonkers.

Lincoln: (feeling shocked and surprised) Wow!

Lincoln: (feeling shocked and surprised) You just said a quadruple consonance illiterate sentence.

Lincoln: (feeling shocked and surprised) Lily Loud, you're the coolest baby sister in the world.

Lily: Yeah!

Lincoln: Since you're old enough to talk in quadruple consonance illiterate sentences, you're probably smart enough to keep secrets.

Lincoln: Don't tell my other sisters this, but out of all of my sister siblings, you're my favorite.

Lincoln: You're cute, sweet, and innocent.

Lincoln: You're the whole baby sister package.

Lily: Yeah!

Lincoln: It's a shame Lisa, Lola, Lana, and Lucy aren't more like you.

Lincoln: Lisa is a mad scientist, Lola is a demonic little girl with a short temper, Lana is gross and discusting, and Lucy is deep, dark, and depressing.

Lincoln: However, you're a baby angel from Heaven.

Lincoln: A baby angel from Heaven who's far superior than our siblings.

Lincoln: You're going to do amazing things Lily.

Lincoln: Even more amazing than me.

Lincoln: I know it.

Lily: Yeah!

Lincoln: Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni, and Lori are also inferior to you as well.

Lincoln: Lynn is obnoxious, Luan is annoying, Luna is too loud, Leni is an ultra bimbo, and Lori is bossy.

Lincoln: However, you're a bundle of joy.

Lincoln: The best member of this crazy chaotic family.

Lincoln: The queen of the babies.

Lincoln: A true example and inspiration to babies every where.

Lincoln: Above all else, you're the best baby sister a guy could ask for.

Lily: Yeah!

Lincoln: I'm so thankful towards mom and dad for giving me a baby sister as cool as you.

Lily: Yeah!

Lincoln: I'm thankful towards God too.

Lily: Yeah!

Lincoln: I love you Lily.

Lily: Yeah!

Lincoln: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Lincoln: Obviously, you're a special baby of few words.

Lincoln: I'm grateful for the fact that you're not a yakker like my other yakking sister siblings.

Lincoln: Your developing personality is something else.

Lily: Boh bonk bonky bonking.

Lincoln: My thought exactly.

Lincoln: I could see you becoming an english teacher.

Lincoln: Your brain is advanced.

Lincoln: Too bad Lisa's brain isn't advanced when it comes to decency and common sense.

Lincoln: The kid is always accidentally blowing stuff up.

Lincoln: Also, she seems to have a knack for blowing the roof off of the house.

Lincoln: I just hope she doesn't accidentally blow up the whole world one day.

Lily: Yeah!

Lincoln: God forbid that ever happens.

Lincoln: Satan himself probably finds the crazy ideas inside that 4 year old's mind to be insanely frightening.

Lincoln: I still have nightmares and am still traumatized by all the times she's experimented on me.

Lincoln: The fear, pain, sights, sounds, and experiences haunt me.

Lily: Yeah!

Lincoln: Lily, i hope you'll always stay amazing.

Lily: Yeah!

Lily and Lincoln hug each other. The TV then pops back in and the news is on. They both unhug and start watching the news on the tube.

 **The End!**

 **I hope all you loud house fans enjoyed reading this chapter i typed up. It's extremely rare for a baby to talk in quadruple consonance illiterate sentences. Then again, Lily Loud is not your typical cartoon baby. She's the best baby sister in Lincoln Loud's eyes. Please feel free to type a review for this chapter! Peace!**


	2. Lincoln's bond with Lisa

Lincoln was sitting in a chair in Lily and Lisa's room, nervously waiting for his test results to come in. Lisa insisted that he get tested for radiation poisoning after one of her experiments on him went awry. He feared that one day Lisa would be the death and demise of him.

Lisa: Lincoln, your test results will pop out of the machine in a matter of minutes.

Lincoln: (talking and yelling) And while you're at it, may be you should perform an MRI test on your MAD BRAIN.

Lisa: (feeling offended) What's that suppose to mean and imply?

Lincoln: It means you're a mad scientist who may end up accidentally blowing up the whole world.

Lisa: It's a definite possibility, but i'd rather that happen than for me to give up science.

Lincoln: Lisa, are you a scientific sociopath?

Lisa: Say what now?

Lincoln: Lisa, are you a sociopathic scientist?

Lisa: Nope!

Lincoln: In that case, please stop experimenting on me and stop blowing the roof off of this house!

Lisa: Science has very little boundaries.

Lincoln: Common sense doesn't.

Lisa: True!

Lincoln: Stop studying science and start learning common sense.

Lisa: That's a some what perplexing suggestion.

Lincoln: Will you consider it?

Lisa: I'll consider learning more about this so called common sense, but not studying science is a deal terminator.

Lincoln: I hope you don't actually build a terminator.

Lisa: I'm a scientist and not an evil computer program.

Lincoln: Well good for you.

Lisa: I detect a hint of sarcasm in your voice.

Lincoln: Well i detect arrogance in your words.

Lisa: There's nothing arrogant about my use of the english language.

Lincoln: I meant you're arrogant when it comes to your opinions about science.

Lisa: I fail to notice any proof of that.

Lincoln: You also fail to have respect for your fellow human beings.

Lisa: Incorrect!

Lincoln: Oh absolutely.

Lisa: I'll have you know i have an abundance of respect for human beings, so much so, that i consider them worth studying and experimenting on.

Lincoln: Lisa, human beings are not test subjects.

Lisa: Nonsense!

Lincoln: What's nonsense is that you keep endangering people's lives with your crazy experiments just for the sake of gaining more scientific knowledge.

Lisa: I'll have you know my experiments are not crazy.

Lincoln: That's hard to swallow coming from a mad crazy scientist.

Lisa: (feeling offended) Oh so i'm a mad crazy scientist now huh?

Lincoln: Well yes.

Lincoln: Your obsession with science is going to get someone killed or mutated one of these days.

Lisa: You're being highly overly dramatic.

Lincoln: (getting mad) You're testing me for radiation poisoning because your last experiment on me went haywire.

Lisa: It was an unfortunate mistake on my part, but mistakes must be made first before progress can be made.

Lincoln: (getting mad) Well that's all well and good, but accidentally poisoning someone isn't.

Lisa: Oh quit your complaining already.

Lisa: If you do have radiation poisoning, i'll cure it for you.

Lisa: It wouldn't take me too long to come up with a serum to cure it.

Lisa: There's no need to panic.

Lincoln: If i die, i'll come back to haunt you.

Lisa: There's no such thing as ghosts.

Lincoln: Tell that to Lucy.

Lincoln: She actually talks to them on a nightly basis.

Lisa: She probably talks to them in her sleep through her unreal dreams.

Lincoln: Just because there's no scientific proof that ghosts exist doesn't automatically mean they don't exist.

Lisa: Perhaps!

Lincoln: Science isn't the answer to every thing in life.

Lisa: Perhaps not.

Lincoln: Just out of curiosity, how would you feel if i ended up dead from one of your experimental accidents?

Lisa: The chances of something as misfortunate as that happening to you are astronomically low.

Lisa: However, if something as misfortunate as that did happen to you, i'd feel a great deal of guilt, shame, despair, and desolation.

Lisa: The guilt i could live with, the shame i could bare, the despair would be debilitating, but the desolation would be unbearable.

Lisa: Desolation, scientifically speaking, is the worst feeling a human being can possibly experience.

Lincoln: What's desolation?

Lisa: Ruin, grief, sadness, loneliness, and/or devastation.

Lincoln: Desolation is a deep, dark, and depressing word.

Lisa: Agreed!

Lincoln: It's relieving to know you care about me.

Lisa: Well out of all my siblings, i probably value our sibling bond above all my other siblings bonds.

Lincoln: So i'm your favorite sibling?

Lisa: Yeah!

Lincoln: That actually means something to me.

The machine spits out a piece of paper and Lisa reads the piece of paper.

Lisa: (holding a piece of paper in her hands) Good news Lincoln.

Lincoln: What?

Lisa: (holding a piece of paper in her hands) You have accurately tested negative for radiation poisoning.

Lincoln: (yelling happily) I'M GOING TO LIVE AND I'M NOT GOING TO DIE.

Lisa: At least not yet.

Lincoln: Thank you for testing me and making me feel better.

Lisa: You're welcome, but what are you going to do now?

Lincoln: I'm gonna go in my room and read my comic books in my night clothes.

Lincoln walks out of Lily and Lisa's room to go in his room and read his comic books in his night clothes. He opens up his ace savvy comic book and starts reading from page 1.

 **The End!**

 **I hope all you loud house fans and readers enjoyed this chapter. Lisa and Lincoln's bond with each other is stronger than most people know. Even though he's a lame kid and she's a mad crazy scientist, they have a slightly special bond. Please type up a review of what you thought of this chapter! Peace!**


	3. Lincoln's bond with Lola

He didn't want to, but after being black mailed by his evil little sister Lola, Lincoln ended up in butler clothing and at the bare feet of his evil little sister. He was preparing to paint her toes a pretty shade of pink.

Lola: (smiling evilly) I'm ready for my pedicure Linky.

Lincoln: (kneeling and holding a tiny bottle of pink nail polish) Lola, have mercy on your big brother!

Lola: (smiling evilly) Nope!

Lola lifts up her left foot and Lincoln reluctantly begins to paint her toes a pretty pink.

Lincoln: (painting Lola's toes) This so sucks.

Lola: So does your attitude.

Lola: (batting her eyes at Lincoln) I'm your cute little sister.

Lola: I'm also a princess.

Lola: (pouting) You should feel honored to serve at my royal feet.

Lincoln: (painting Lola's toes) Well i don't.

Lola: I don't know why.

Lola: I am the perfect little sister.

Lincoln: (painting Lola's toes) Lily is the closest to being the perfect little sister.

Lola: (feeling jealous) You like her better than me, don't you?

Lincoln: (lying through his teeth while painting Lola's toes) No i don't.

Lola: (losing her temper) DON'T LIE TO YOUR SISTER PRINCESS!

Lincoln: (painting Lola's toes) Calm down and chill out.

Lola: (pouting) I am calm and chill.

Lincoln: (painting Lola's toes) Well listen to who's lying now.

Lola: (sounding ominous) Don't test me brother dear.

Lincoln: (painting Lola's toes) I'm not your teacher.

Lola: Good!

Lincoln: (painting Lola's toes) However, i feel the need to point out that someone like Leni should be doing this for you since she's a girl and since she paints Lori's toes.

Lola: Gender wise yes, she should be the one giving me a pedicure, but i like the feel of a boy's touch on my feet and toes.

Lincoln: (painting Lola's toes) Why exactly.

Lola: Boys have warmer tender loving hands.

Lincoln: (painting Lola's toes) What ever.

Lola: What ever my foot.

Lincoln: (painting Lola's toes) I wish i had a brother.

Lola: Well you don't.

Lola: You have me.

Lola: You also have 9 other sisters.

Lola: You should be grateful for all of us.

Lola lowers her left foot down and raises her right foot up. Lincoln resumes painting her toes pink on her right foot.

Lincoln: (painting Lola's toes) Well during times like this, i'm not grateful.

Lola: (feeling hurt) You know, i may be a cute evil girl, but i still have feelings, you know.

Lincoln: (painting Lola's toes) If you mean feelings like pride and hatred, than yes.

Lola: (feeling hurt) Oh be more hurtful why don't ya.

Lincoln: (painting Lola's toes) Just calling it like i see it.

Lola: (frowning) Well allow me to do the same big brother.

Lincoln: (painting Lola's toes) I don't like the sound of that.

Lola: (frowning) I'm your sister princess.

Lincoln: (painting Lola's toes) Well you're half right since you're my sister who isn't an actual princess.

Lola: (yelling) SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH, DANG IT!

Lincoln: (painting Lola's toes) Chill out.

Lola: (frowning) Any way, you should start doing things with me and for me more often.

Lincoln: (painting Lola's toes) I should start doing bro stuff with Liam, Zach, Rusty, and Clyde more often.

Lola: (frowning) Why on earth would you want to start spending more time with a bunch of smelly boys when you should want to start spending more time with mostly me and your other sisters?

Lincoln: (painting Lola's toes) Gee, i don't know.

Lincoln: (painting Lola's toes) May be i want to start spending more time with a bunch of smelly boys because i'm a smelly boy too sometimes.

Lola: (frowning) You have a line for every thing.

Lincoln: (painting Lola's toes) I wish i did.

Lola: (frowning) I'm being serious here Lincoln.

Lincoln: (painting Lola's toes) So was i when i said that the reason why i want to start spending more time with a bunch of smelly boys is because i'm a smelly boy too sometimes.

Lola: (frowning) Do you know exactly what i'm mainly being serious about?

Lincoln: (painting Lola's toes) You're mainly being serious about me not spending enough time with you.

Lola: (frowning) Yes!

Lola sighs and stops frowning.

Lola: The truth is that i'm jealous of Liam, Zach, Rusty, and especially Clyde since you spend more time with them then what you spend with me.

Lincoln: (painting Lola's toes) That's because they're guys like me who like doing bro stuff with me.

Lola: That's not the issue.

Lincoln: (painting Lola's toes) I dislike tea parties.

Lola: (pouting) Well i dislike being ignored by you so much big brother.

Lola lowers her right foot down and Lincoln screws in the polishing brush into the little nail polish bottle and puts it down. He stands up.

Lincoln: Here's the deal.

Lincoln: I'll spend a little more time with you doing something we both like.

Lola: Deal!

Lincoln: Well, i'm going to my room now.

Lola: Okay!

Just as Lincoln is about to walk out of the door way, Lola speaks up.

Lola: Lincoln!

Lincoln: Yeah!

Lola: (smiling brightly) Thanks for the pedicure big brother.

Lola: (smiling brightly) I love you.

Lincoln: (smiling back) You're welcome, don't get use to it, and love you too little sister.

Lola giggles and Lincoln walks out and to his room, where he takes a nap.

 **The End!**

 **I hope all you loud house fans and readers enjoyed this chapter. Lincoln's bond with Lola is strong despite the fact that she's a handful for him at times. Please leave a review for this chapter! Peace!**


	4. Lincoln's bond with Lana

It was a Saturday after noon after a rainy Friday night. Both Lana and Lincoln are in the back yard sitting and playing in the middle of a jumbo sized mud puddle. Lana is making mud pies and so is Lincoln. Although, Lana's mud pies are a lot better shaped to resemble the actual size of real pies.

Lana: (looking at Lincoln's mud pies) Lincoln, your mud pies are too small and oval shaped.

Lincoln: (looking at his mud pies) It can't be helped since i lack experience making mud pies compared to you.

Lana: Fair enough.

Lincoln: (looking at Lana's mud pies) Yours' are excellent.

Lana: (looking at her mud pies) Thanks for noticing my professionally made muddy deserts.

Lincoln: (making a jumbo mud pie) It's too bad mud doesn't taste like chocolate.

Lana: (making a jumbo mud pie) Yeah!

Lana: (making a jumbo mud pie) However, that doesn't stop me from enjoying its' taste.

Lincoln stopped making his jumbo sized mud pie after hearing Lana's last sentence. He's also in shock after hearing such an abnormal thing.

Lincoln: (feeling shocked) Hold the liquid dirt.

Lincoln: (feeling shocked) You don't let the fact it doesn't taste like chocolate stop you from enjoying its' taste?

Lincoln: (feeling shocked) Did my ears just lie to me?

Lana: (making a jumbo mud pie) Nope!

Lincoln recovers from shock.

Lincoln: Lana, eating mud is bad for your health.

Lana: (making a jumbo mud pie) I've been doing it for a year or 2 now, so i'm not worried.

Lincoln: When it comes to personal hygiene, both inside your body and out, you sure are messy.

Lana: (making a jumbo mud pie) I'll take that as a compliment.

Lincoln: It amazes me how you and Lola are polar opposites despite being twins.

Lana: (making a jumbo mud pie) Well it frustrates me.

Lana: (making a jumbo mud pie) She's only into those girly girl fashion shows.

Lincoln: She is slightly obsessed with them.

Lana: (making a jumbo mud pie) She's also slightly obsessed with being evil.

Lincoln: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Lana: (making a jumbo mud pie) I'm serious.

Lana: (making a jumbo mud pie) She's the evil twin.

Lincoln: And you're the good twin.

Lana: (making a jumbo mud pie) I'm also the mechanic/plumber of the family.

Lincoln: You're also my rare and unique little sister.

Lana: (making a jumbo mud pie) What do you mean by that Lincoln?

Lincoln: Well, to be more accurate, you and Lynn are my most masculine sisters in our family.

Lana: (making a jumbo mud pie) What does the word masculine mean?

Lincoln: It kind of means you're into things that are more appealing to boys.

Lana: (making a jumbo mud pie) Tell me something about myself i don't already know.

Lincoln: I can't really do something like that, but i can tell you something about me you probably don't already know.

Lana: (making a jumbo mud pie) Sounds like a sibling secret.

Lana: (making a jumbo mud pie) You can totally tell me Lincoln.

Lincoln: Alright than.

Lincoln: I consider my bond with you to be more closer than most of our other sisters.

Lana stops making her jumbo sized mud pie.

Lana: Whoa!

Lana: Seriously!

Lana: (feeling really happy) You really mean it Lincoln?

Lincoln: I truly do.

Lincoln: You and Lynn make me feel like i have brothers sometimes.

Lincoln: For that, i'm truly grateful to both of you.

Lincoln: Mostly you since Lynn is too rowdy for me sometimes.

Lana: She seems to have a really bad habit of putting you through the ringer when you both play sports against each other.

Lincoln: My bruises agree with you on that one.

Lincoln: I can survive her though.

Lincoln: As for you, i'm grateful to our mother and father for giving me a rare rough and tough little sister like you.

Lana: (feeling touched) Gee, thanks big brother.

Lincoln: You're welcome.

Lana: Speaking of gratitude, as for me, i'm grateful to our mom and dad for giving me you.

Lincoln: Mom and dad are awesome parents to be able to love and handle 11 loud mouthed kids.

Lana: They're true troopers.

Lincoln: That they are.

Lana: However, even though you and me have a very close bond, you don't seem to be a trooper when it comes to making jumbo mud pies.

Lincoln: Not that i have something against mud, but making jumbo mud pies isn't my forte.

Lana: It can't be helped since making jumbo sized mud pies is my area of expertise in this family.

Lincoln: Just like my area of expertise in the family is playing video games.

Lana: Exactly!

Lana: Even so, it's good to explore activities outside of one's comfort zone.

Lincoln: I guess so.

Lana: On another topic, do you think the rest of the family would like to eat a chocolaty pie after dinner tonight?

Lincoln: Unfortunately, the rest of the family wouldn't be able to properly appreciate your sense of dessert baking and making.

Lana: Oh well.

Lana: It's their lost than and they don't know what they're missing.

Lana: Lets continue with our chocolaty art work.

Lincoln: Okay!

Lana and Lincoln resumed making jumbo sized mud pies.

 **The End!**

 **I hope all you loud house fans got a few laughs out of this chapter. Clearly Lincoln has a bond with Lana that's stronger than the bonds he has with most of his other sisters. Because of that, they have a better understanding with each other than they do with the others. Also, they have a more intense level of sibling chemistry** **than they do with the others.** **Please type up a review of what you all thought of this chapter! Peace!**


	5. Lincoln's bond with Lucy

It was a windy cloudy Saturday after noon. Lucy and Lincoln were sitting on a high hill in the middle of the Royal Woods cemetery. Lucy wanted some quality sibling time with Lincoln and he let her choose their activity for the day. The activity being sitting in the center of the old cemetery and waiting.

Lucy: (smiling darkly) This is an excellent day for spirits to interact with the living.

Lincoln: Why do you say that?

Lucy: (smiling darkly) Windiness and cloudiness is an excellent day time combination for spirits from the other side to interact with us mortal beings.

Lincoln: Makes sense.

Lucy: (smiling darkly) Add that with the fact that we're sitting in the center of this old cemetery and you get a master recipe for spiritual contact.

Lincoln starts trembling.

Lincoln: (trembling) I hope they're friendly ghosts.

Lucy: (smiling darkly) I just want to make some new dead friends.

Lincoln: (trembling) I hope they're friendly ghosts.

Lucy: Ghosts are a very lonely and complex people.

Lincoln: (trembling) That's both unfortunate and confusing.

Lucy: Not for a goth girl like me.

Lincoln: (trembling) But are ghosts friendly?

Lucy: Most of them are.

Lincoln stops trembling.

Lincoln: That makes me feel mostly better than.

Lucy: (talking with a big smile) Talking to the dead is like feeling poetry in motion for a goth girl like me.

Lincoln: You sure love the paranormal.

Lucy: (talking with a big smile) The paranormal is my lively hood.

Lincoln: You should definitely be a paranormal investigator when you grow up.

Lucy: Nope!

Lincoln: Why not?

Lucy: Because paranormal investigators are basically people who study and try to understand in-human entities.

Lucy: I not only already understand them, i also talk to them and have a deep dark intimate bond with them.

Lincoln: Then what do you want to be when you grow up?

Lucy: A medium who brings humans and in-human entities together.

Lincoln: In a paranormal kind of way, that sounds touching Lucy.

Lucy: Thanks and i hope to 1 day be a bridge between the human world and the spirit world.

Lincoln: You already are in some ways.

Lincoln: You communicate messages from the dead to the living and from the living to the dead.

Lucy: Too bad i can't bring the dead physically into this world and the living physically into the spirit realm.

Lincoln: 1 thing at a time spooky sister.

Lucy: (laughing) Ha ha ha ha!

Lucy: (smiling) I suppose you're right.

Lincoln: So tell me, what are poltergeists exactly?

Lucy: (smiling) Good question.

Lucy: (smiling) In parapsychology, a poltergeist is a type of entity that is responsible for physical disturbances like loud noises and objects being moved around and/or destroyed.

Lucy: (smiling) They are also capable of hitting and tripping people.

Lucy: (smiling) Some parapsychologists even believe that since the disturbances center around only a certain individual sometimes, that the activity isn't caused by a paranormal entity, but by the subconscious mind of a mere mortal being.

Lincoln: That's a chilling interesting theory.

Lucy: In deed.

Lincoln: So tell me, what are phantoms exactly?

Lucy: (smiling) That's another good question.

Lucy: (smiling) In parapsychology, a phantom is the spirit of a dead person believed by some to visit mortals as a pale, almost invisible form of a person, an animal, or in rare circumstances, even an object.

Lucy: (smiling) You don't hear about them very often at all because they're a rare type.

Lucy: (smiling) They're also thought of as something apparently seen, heard, or sensed, but having no physical reality.

Lincoln: They sound safer than poltergeists.

Lucy: They are.

Lincoln: I can tell that by your knowledge of the paranormal, that you have a special bond with paranormal entities.

Lucy: (smiling) I do, but i also have a special bond with you Lincoln.

Lincoln: Why's that?

Lucy: Out of all my siblings, you're the only one who's remotely interested in what i'm interested in.

Lucy: (smiling) That means a lot to me big brother.

Lincoln: Oh, so that's why you read your dark poetry to me most of the time.

Lucy: (smiling) Yeah!

Lincoln: (smiling) Well, i consider our sibling bond to be special too since you make fun of me less often than most of the other siblings.

Lucy: What can i say, being made fun of for being different isn't fun.

Lincoln: I so agree with you on that one.

Lucy: Thanks again for lying to our siblings about you clogging the toilet with the princess pony book.

Lincoln: You're welcome, but let's never speak of it again.

Lucy: Fair enough.

Lincoln: So how long should we stay up here.

Lucy: An hour or 2 should get us some communication from entities from the other side of existence.

Lincoln: (getting bored and impatient) Well i hope they hurry up.

Lincoln: (getting bored and impatient) I'm getting bored waiting around.

Lucy: Patience brother.

Lucy: Suspense makes the paranormal adventure a little more fun.

Lucy: It'll be well worth the wait if we receive contact.

Lucy: I speak from experience.

Lincoln: In that case, i shall stoically practice patience and open mindedness in silence with you.

2 hours later, Lucy and Lincoln eventually leave the cemetery and go home after not receiving any communication from paranormal entities.

 **The End!**

 **Well, this is the end of the little sisters arc and half of this whole story. Lucy and Lincoln have a closer sibling bond than most people realize. They also have been shown to be amateur ghost seekers and at times, amateur ghost hunters. The next chapter will be the first chapter of the big sisters arc. The arc will explore Lincoln's bonds with each of his 5 big sisters. Thank you for reading this chapter and please type up a review of what you thought of this chapter! Peace!**


	6. Lincoln's bond with Lynn

She didn't really want to do it, but on rare occasions, Lynn decides to do something nice for her brother. Even though it may be something she's not particularly fond of. The kind sibling deed she was doing involved watching Lincoln play the SNES version of mario kart super circuit.

Lynn: (watching Lincoln play on the TV) Remind me why i'm doing this.

Lincoln: (playing mario kart on the TV) I'm your brother and you love me.

Lynn: (watching Lincoln play on the TV) Correct me if i'm wrong, but i'm also doing this as me thanking you for being my sports sparring partner.

Lincoln: (playing mario kart on the TV) Correct!

Lynn: (watching Lincoln play on the TV) Than don't get so smug lame-o.

Lincoln: (playing mario kart on the TV) Won't do.

Lynn: (watching Lincoln play on the TV) Good!

Suddenly in the game, an opponent bumps into his kart.

Lincoln: (yelling and playing mario kart on the TV) GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU BASTARD!

Lynn: (gasping, talking, and watching Lincoln play on the TV) Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln: (playing mario kart on the TV) Lynn, i'm sorry you had to hear that.

Lynn: (watching Lincoln play on the TV) I'm sorry to learn my not so innocent little brother has such a potty mouth.

Lincoln: (playing mario kart on the TV) You say that like i'm a puny 5 year old.

Lynn: (watching Lincoln play on the TV) You may not be a puny 5 year old, but you're still suppose to be more innocent than that.

Lincoln: (playing mario kart on the TV) What ever.

Lynn: (watching Lincoln play on the TV) Don't what ever me.

Suddenly in the game, an opponent cuts in front of him and ends up getting 3rd place and putting him in 4th place. This seriously ticks and pisses him off.

Lincoln: (yelling and playing mario kart on the TV) YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF FUCKING NERVES TO CUT ME OFF YOU SON OF A BASTARD.

After hearing those profane words, Lynn was shocked and couldn't fully comprehend what she just heard from her younger brother's mouth. She comes out of shock.

Lynn: (watching Lincoln play on the TV) Am i going to have to shove a bar of soap into your filthy mouth?

Lincoln: (playing mario kart on the TV) Sorry!

Lynn: (watching Lincoln play on the TV) You already said that.

Lincoln: (playing mario kart on the TV) So i did.

Lynn: (watching Lincoln play on the TV) I expect better of you Lincoln.

Lincoln: (playing mario kart on the TV) I can get ultra competitive when playing video games.

Lynn: (watching Lincoln play on the TV) Well you also get ultra profane when playing video games too.

Lincoln: (playing mario kart on the TV) I disagree with that statement.

Lynn: (watching Lincoln play on the TV) You're in denial.

Lincoln: (playing mario kart on the TV) I'm in the zone when i talk like that.

Lynn: (watching Lincoln play on the TV) Lincoln, you're my little brother, so i don't like it when you use guilty language like that.

Lincoln: (playing mario kart on the TV) Geez Lynn, we're the same height.

Lincoln: (playing mario kart on the TV) Call me your younger brother.

Lynn: (watching Lincoln play on the TV) Fine, but i want you to swear to me that you won't swear while playing video games any more.

Lincoln: (grinning and playing mario kart on the TV) I swear i'll try kill joy.

Lynn frowns after hearing that. She stops frowning after a few seconds.

Lynn: (watching Lincoln play on the TV) I'll take what i can get out of you swear boy.

Lincoln: (grinning and playing mario kart on the TV) Dandy!

Lynn: (watching Lincoln play on the TV) I've got to say Lincoln, out of all my siblings, you're probably the one i fell closest to either despite you're a boy or because you're a boy.

Lincoln: (playing mario kart on the TV) Why's that?

Lynn: (watching Lincoln play on the TV) Well even though i'm a girl, i'm also a tom boy and you're the only sibling in the family that's some what willing to be my sports sparring partner.

Lincoln: (playing mario kart on the TV) Even though you don't really take no for an answer, i do feel i have a strong bond with you when we play sports because of the fact that i have no brothers and you're a tom boy.

Lynn: (smiling and watching Lincoln play on the TV) You might not be the most masculine boy, but you do have a tough guy side when playing video games.

Lincoln: (playing mario kart on the TV) You're damn right i fucking do.

Lynn: (watching Lincoln play on the TV) Geez, chill it tough guy.

Lincoln: (laughing and playing mario kart on the TV) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Lincoln continued to play video games for hours and Lynn watched him the entire time. He won each cup with slight ease. It was a good bonding experience.

 **The End!**

 **Well well well! Lynn has had the privilege of discovering Lincoln Loud's cooler more boyish side while watching him play video games. Video games can really bring out a boy's more aggressive side and Lincoln Loud is no exception to that fact. Lynn found that out the observant way. Because of this new discovery, she'll probably never look at him the same way again after his sailor talk, but she definitely has more respect for him now and he, as usual, loves his rowdy sister. That's for sure. Please type up a review of what you thought after reading this rare chapter about Lynn and Lincoln! Peace!**


	7. Lincoln's bond with Luan

Luan and Lincoln were spending some alone time on the couch, waiting for the TV to come back on during a freak after noon thunder storm. They were getting bored, especially Luan, and because of that boredom, Luan decides to liven up the mood with her witty and typical humor.

Luan: Even though the sky is gray and it's raining, i can't help but feel blue.

Luan: (laughing) Ha ha ha!

Luan: Get it?

Lincoln: I get the cleverness of the color pun.

Luan: Well hopefully i can brighten mother nature's mood with my cleverness.

Luan: (laughing) Ha ha ha!

Luan: Get it?

Lincoln: Sort of.

Luan: Hopefully the sun's smile will push this thunder storm miles away.

Luan: (laughing) Ha ha ha!

Luan: Get it?

Lincoln: Okay now that one was pretty clever.

Luan starts to frown.

Luan: Lincoln, you're suppose to find my jokes to be more funny than clever.

Lincoln: Well your jokes sound more like the answers to riddles.

Luan: In that case, i've been making comedy uh ohs for years now.

Lincoln: You've also been using clever word play for years too.

Luan: I love playing around, but i only like riddles.

Lincoln: You could and should become an author or an english teacher.

Luan: Not interested.

Lincoln: Well then, you could become a poet.

Luan: Sounds dandy like candy.

Luan: (laughing) Ha ha ha!

Luan: Get it?

Lincoln: Now that was an extremely clever pun statement Luan.

Luan: But seriously, i'm not becoming a poet even though i'm a fan of poetry.

Lincoln: Than you should try to create a new language.

Luan: Lisa should definitely be the one in this family to do something like that.

Lincoln: You seem to be dead set on being a professional comedian.

Luan: I am even though i'm a clown at heart.

Lincoln: Why is that exactly?

Luan: A certain someone whom i care a great deal for once told me that i could make the whole wide world laugh.

Lincoln: Was it a boy you like?

Luan: Nope!

Lincoln: Was it Polly?

Luan: Nope!

Lincoln: Was it Luna?

Luan: Nope!

Lincoln: I'm done guessing.

Luan: It was my 1 and only white haired little brother.

Lincoln: When did i say all of this too you?

Luan: It was the day of your 3rd birth day.

Lincoln: Crud fudge.

Lincoln: I can't remember saying that to you.

Luan: I remember it as clear as crystal.

Luan: Ever since that day, i knew i wanted to be a professional comedian.

Luan: You were such a cute little helper back then.

Luan: That was really nice of you.

Lincoln: So i was the one who inspired you at such a young age?

Luan: Yeah!

Luan: However, you really started inspiring me as a 1 year old.

Lincoln: How is that even possible?

Luan: When you were just a 1 year old, i'd do and say things to you for you, as a way of trying to bond with you.

Luan: When ever i did and said those things, you'd always put on a big smile and laugh like a baby in a day care center.

Luan: Back then, you were my 1 and only comedy fan and the first person to find me funny.

Luan: Ever since then, i've been hooked on serving up smiles and making people laugh.

Lincoln: So i was your first comedy fan.

Luan: Yeah and ever since you were a 1 year old, i feel like we've had a special bond with each other.

Lincoln: I know the feeling since you're 1 of my nicer sisters.

Luan: Also, ever since you were a cute 1 year old, i swore i'd try to make the world a funnier place for people, especially you.

Lincoln: That's an extremely selfless goal to pursue.

Luan: Ever since you were a baby, you've always brought out the best in me.

Lincoln: I've actually been doing that for you?

Luan: Yeah!

Lincoln: I didn't know i was that awesome.

Luan: When you came home for the first time, i was really excited that we finally had a boy in the family.

Lincoln: That was an extremely eventful day in the loud house.

Luan: It was by far the most exciting day of my life.

Lincoln: Too bad i can't remember what my first day in this house was like.

Luan: That day, my life changed for the better because i finally got a brother as well as my first comedy fan.

Luan moves over and hugs Lincoln. He hugs her back. They then break off the hug.

Lincoln: Even though i don't have any blood brothers, i'm glad i have a sweet sister like you.

Luan: It's sweet like beets to hear you say that about me.

Luan: (laughing) Ha ha ha!

Luan: Get it?

Lincoln: I do get it.

Luan: It sure was warm and fuzzy when we had our first met and get.

Luan: (laughing) Ha ha ha!

Luan: Get it?

Lincoln: I do get that too.

Luan: Although, you could've left me high and dry back then, but during our first met and get, you wet your diaper.

Luan: (laughing) Ha ha ha!

Luan: Get it?

Lincoln: I also get that one too.

Luan: But seriously, you did wet your diaper during our first met and get.

Lincoln: That's unfortunate, but at least it happened while i was a baby.

The TV comes back on and Luan and Lincoln watch a comedy game show together.

 **The End!**

 **The bond between Luan and Lincoln is a bond filled with jokes, riddles, and laughter. Luan is the comedian and Lincoln is her 1 boy audience in their sibling bond. Please type up a review of what each and every one of you thought of this humorous pun/joke filled chapter! Peace!**


	8. Lincoln's bond with Luna

Luna and Lincoln were both sitting in Chunk's van and meditating on the spirit of rock and roll. They both had their legs crossed and their hands in their laps. Ironically, Luna was enjoying the quiet meditation while also ironically, Lincoln was feeling bored by the prosaic mind numbing meditation.

Luna: (talking while meditating) I can feel the spirit of rock and roll swirling in my soul dude.

Lincoln: (feeling bored while meditating) This sucks lemons.

Luna stops meditating.

Luna: Bro, show some respect for the spirit of rock and roll.

Lincoln stops meditating.

Lincoln: I'll show my respect for the spirit of rock and roll in a different way on a different day.

Luna: Until then, what then?

Lincoln: Educate me about rock and roll.

Luna: Okay!

Lincoln: Alright!

Luna: Rock and roll music is a combination of rhythm, instruments, vocals, and attitude.

Luna: All of these elements blend together to create the rock and roll music people love.

Luna: Some of these elements have been improved since the creation of rock and roll music through a natural evolution.

Lincoln: I'm listening.

Luna: Rock and roll music has its' roots in 1940s and 1950s rock and roll and rockabilly, which evolved from blues, country music, and other influences.

Luna: In its purest form, rock and roll has 3 chords, a strong, an insistent back beat, and a catchy melody.

Luna: Early rock and roll drew from a variety of sources, primarily blues, R&B, and country.

Luna: In the late 1960s, rock and roll music was blended with folk music to create folk rock, blues to create blues rock, jazz to create jazz rock, and with out a time signature to create psychedelic rock.

Luna: In the 1970s, rock and roll incorporated influences from soul, funk, and latin music.

Luna: Also in the 1970s, rock and roll developed a number of sub-genres, such as soft rock, heavy metal, hard rock, progressive rock, and punk rock.

Lincoln: Punk rock sounds freaking off the chain.

Luna: Right on little bro.

Luna: Rock and roll sub-genres that emerged in the 1980s included synth-rock, hard core punk rock, and alternative rock and roll.

Luna: In the 1990s, rock sub-genres included grunge, british pop, indie rock, and others.

Lincoln: Tell me more.

Luna: The beat of rock and roll music comes mainly from a rhythm and blues boogie beat.

Luna: The difference is made by the addition of an accented back beat.

Luna: This back beat is one of the essential elements of rock and roll music.

Luna: The instruments that create rock and roll music have changed around since the development of the genre, as rock and roll began to split into different types of rock music, they added different instruments.

Luna: However, the normal instrument line up includes one or two electric guitars, a bass guitar, and a drum kit.

Lincoln: Go on.

Luna: Key boards and other instruments have been added from time to time as well.

Luna: Most rock and roll singers have a unique style as opposed to pop music which can sound alike.

Luna: Vocals are also where the attitude comes in as many lead singers have created the fame for their rock and roll bands.

Luna: For true fans, rock and roll music can not be defined.

Luna: It isn't in the way the musician play, but in the way the musician lives and breathes.

Lincoln: Keep going.

Luna: Classic rock music will always be around.

Luna: It's music that has with stood the tests of time.

Luna: Although we will always love the way these songs were sung by their original artists, it is also fun to hear them resurrected by our favorite modern artists.

Luna: Covering classic rock music means that you can cross this music over to any genre you want.

Lincoln: Tell me more about rock and roll bands.

Luna: Many rock and roll bands consist of a guitarist, lead singer, bass guitarist, and drummer.

Lincoln: That's a quartet.

Luna: Yeah!

Luna: Some groups omit one or more of these roles and/or utilize a lead singer who plays an instrument while singing, forming a trio or duo.

Luna: Others include additional musicians such as 1 or 2 rhythm guitarists and/or a keyboardist.

Luna: Rarely, groups also utilize stringed instruments such as violins or cellos, and/or horns like trumpets or trombones.

Lincoln: Thanks for the music history lesson.

Luna: You're welcome.

Luna: Also, i'll never forget the time on your 2nd birth day when i was banging on some metal pots with a wooden spoon.

Luna: I was performing a made up rock song just for you and when i was finished, you had a big cute smile on your face while waving your arms around and clapping your cute little hands.

Luna: You really enjoyed my rock and roll performance that day and ever since then, i've felt a special musical bond with you little bro.

Lincoln: Same here big sis.

Luna: Do you remember that day we had.

Lincoln: Only vaguely.

Luna: That's to be expected.

Lincoln: I have a photographic memory, but unfortunately i can't remember my life during baby hood.

Luna: Even people with photographic memories can't remember that far back.

Lincoln: That sucks lemons.

Luna: (laughing) Ha ha ha ha!

Lincoln: Lets try meditating on the spirit of rock and roll again.

Luna: Okay!

Lincoln: Alright!

Luna and Lincoln go back to philosophically meditating on the spirit of rock and roll after the history lesson she gave to him about the history of rock and roll.

 **The End!**

 **The sibling bond between Luna and Lincoln is a musical bond created by a fond memory of their earlier days. Luna is a skilled musician and Lincoln was her very 1st music fan. Please type up a review of what you all thought of this musical chapter between Luna and Lincoln! Peace!**


	9. Lincoln's bond with Leni

Leni and Lincoln were in the back yard and meditating on the spirit of popularity. They both had their legs crossed and their hands in their laps. Leni was totally enjoying the serene quiet of the meditation while ironically, Lincoln was feeling bored by the prosaic mind numbing meditation.

Leni: (talking while meditating) I can feel the spirit of popularity swirling in my soul Linky.

Lincoln: (feeling bored while meditating) This is boring.

Leni stops meditating.

Leni: Linky, show some respect for the spirit of popularity.

Lincoln stops meditating.

Lincoln: I'll show my respect for the spirit of popularity in a different way on a different day.

Leni: What now then?

Lincoln: I can't believe i'm saying this, but educate me on the history of fashion please!

Leni: Totes!

Lincoln: Alright!

Leni: The history of fashion is a history of people.

Lincoln: I'm listening.

Leni: During the past century, it was the couturiers and designers that laid out the foundations of the modern fashion industry we know today.

Leni: The liberation of women from corseted confinement, the creation of ready to wear clothing, logos, licensing, window displays, lifestyle brands, fashion shows, and marketing are each a direct result of the ingenuity, bravery, and creative genius of individuals who were in their life times stylistic and societal visionaries.

Lincoln: Go on.

Leni: The first fashion designer who was more than a simple artist was Charley Fredick Worthe, in the 19th century.

Leni: Before he set up his fashion design house in Paris, clothing was made by anonymous dress makers and fashion standards were derived from the styles worn by royalty.

Leni: Charley was the first designer to actually dictate to his customers what to wear rather than following their demands.

Leni: His fashion house became so famous that people were able to attach a face and a name to designs when they knew they were from the house of Worthe and this was the beginning of the tradition to have a designer of a house not only create clothing, but also represent the symbol of the brand.

Leni: During and after World War 1 women's fashion started to evolve rapidly.

Leni: Dresses became more casual and hems were raised to the knees.

Leni: During the 1920's we saw fashion like the flapper dresses where the waist line was dropped and there was lots of fringe and sequins.

Leni: Women's suffrage influenced fashion all around the world, as women were trying to be stronger and more independent in their choices.

Lincoln: Keep going.

Leni: That led to the clothing being more straight and even and hair was chopped to more masculine lengths, giving a more masculine appearance.

Lincoln: I'm liking where this is going.

Leni: This was accompanied by behaviors like smoking, drinking, and dancing in new and exciting ways.

Leni: After World War 2 in the 1950's, fashion took on an air of rebellion.

Leni: Cloth and clothing were available again, so fashion designers and customers were breathing a sigh of relief and rediscovering personal styles.

Leni: Between Dior gowns, poodle skirts, and saddle shoes, the clothing was unique.

Leni: The hem lines had moved back up and femininity was back to being popular after so many years of more serious clothing.

Leni: In Europe, they had started to focus on ready to wear clothing and cock tail dresses, which were the new evening wear.

Leni: Colors were also brighter and patterns were floral and feminine.

Leni: By the 80's, the economy had bounced back for many countries and people were feeling the need to show their money, which they did in clothing and accessories.

Leni: This was the time of bright neon colors, large bangles, and gaudy dresses that were a picture of taffeta and lace.

Leni: Since the 1900's as a whole century, fashion has changed dramatically.

Leni: From victorian style to bell bottoms, the evolution of clothing reflects the change of people and their behaviors over the years.

Lincoln: I had no idea fashion has been influenced by human history.

Leni: You can tell a lot about people from a different time period by how they dressed back then.

Lincoln: You could be a history detective when it comes to fashion.

Leni: Thanks, but i'm going to be a fashionista when i grow up.

Lincoln: I have no doubt in my mind that you'll be an excellent fashionista.

Leni: You've always given me the confidence to try to make my dream come true.

Lincoln: What do you mean?

Leni: When you were 4 years old, i came home from school one day, crying my eyes out after a mean boy said my dress looked silly and stupid.

Lincoln: What happened after that?

Leni: You cane into my room and asked me what was wrong.

Leni: I told you what had happened and you said that i looked pretty in my dress.

Leni: You then gave me a big hug and told me that every thing would be okay.

Leni: That really made me feel a lot better and ever since then, me and you have had a comforting bond between us.

Lincoln: That's so true since i consider you to be 1 of my favorite sisters.

Leni: Thanks Linky.

Lincoln: Also, please stop calling me that overly affectionate pet name!

Leni: Fine, but only as a way of thanking you for the nice favor you did for me.

Lincoln: Alright!

Leni and Lincoln decide to lay down on the ground and watch the clouds float slowly away. They were enjoying the sight.

 **The End!**

 **The bond between Leni and Lincoln is by far easily 1 of the most strongest sibling bonds in the loud house. Leni is an amateur fashionista and Lincoln was her very 1st fan. Not only that, but most of their interactions are generally positive. Please type up a review of what you all thought about this positive chapter! Peace!**


	10. Lincoln's bond with Lori

After losing a trivia match, Lincoln also lost a bet based on the trivia match with Lori. He now had to do what ever she wanted him to do for her. Unfortunately for him, that meant being her personal foot stool while she paints her toes a hot shade of pink. He gets down on his hands and knees, Lori sits down and takes off her shoes, grabs a tiny bottle of hot pink nail polish, puts both of her rather large feet on Lincoln's back, and starts painting the toes of her left foot.

Lori: (painting her left foot's toe nails while using Lincoln as a foot stool) Thanks for being such a good little brother by being my personal foot stool.

Lincoln: (staying on his hands and knees) What ever.

Lori: (painting her left foot's toe nails while using Lincoln as a foot stool) Since you're being such an obedient little brother, i'll reward you by educating you about what nail polish is and a little of its' history.

Lincoln: (staying on his hands and knees) Kill me.

Lori: (painting her left foot's toe nails while using Lincoln as a foot stool) Nope!

Lori: (painting her left foot's toe nails while using Lincoln as a foot stool) Nail polish is a lacquer that can be applied to the finger nails and/or the toe nails to decorate and protect the nail plates.

Lori: (painting her left foot's toe nails while using Lincoln as a foot stool) The formulation has been revised repeatedly to improve its decorative effects and to suppress cracking or flaking.

Lori: (painting her left foot's toe nails while using Lincoln as a foot stool) Nail polish consists of a mix of an organic polymer and several other components, depending on the brand.

Lincoln: (staying on his hands and knees) What have i done to deserve this?

Lori: (painting her left foot's toe nails while using Lincoln as a foot stool) You lost our trivia match and the bet we made on it.

Lincoln: (staying on his hands and knees) That's the last time i gamble with out knowing the risks.

Lori finishes painting her left foot's toe nails and starts painting her right foot's toe nails.

Lori: (painting her right foot's toe nails while using Lincoln as a foot stool) By the turn of 19th century, nail polish and coloring became more common among general population in France, England, Italy, and America, but it was in the early 20th century when nail polish became truly popular with manicure establishments appearing in France at great numbers, especially in 1920s and 1930s.

Lori: (painting her right foot's toe nails while using Lincoln as a foot stool) The french manicure was popular in the 1920's and 1930's and still today is considered as the most popular for finger nails and even toe nails.

Lori: (painting her right foot's toe nails while using Lincoln as a foot stool) The tips of the nail are painted white while the rest of the nail is polished in pink or pale shade.

Lincoln: (staying on his hands and knees) Have mercy on me!

Lori: (painting her right foot's toe nails while using Lincoln as a foot stool) Nope!

Lori: (painting her right foot's toe nails while using Lincoln as a foot stool) Any way, black nail polish which is today popular in the Goth, Punk, Emo, and Heavy Metal sub-cultures were not first introduced with them, but in the 1930s during the post art-deco era.

Lincoln: (staying on his hands and knees) Now that sounds interesting.

Lori: (painting her left foot's toe nails while using Lincoln as a foot stool) Today, nail materials have evolved to state of the art products.

Lori: (painting her left foot's toe nails while using Lincoln as a foot stool) Polish comes in every color of the rainbow.

Lori: (painting her right foot's toe nails while using Lincoln as a foot stool) Aside from the confidence of having a well manicured or well pedicured look, caring for the nails is an important part of health and hygiene.

Lincoln: (staying on his hands and knees) Well the part about how black nail polish which today is still popular in the Goth, Punk, Emo, and Heavy Metal sub-cultures was interesting to listen too.

Lori finishes painting her right foot's toe nails and places her pedicured feet on the floor. She wiggles her hot pink toes in delight of the job she did on them. She then closes her tiny nail polish bottle, puts it on the floor, and stands up to look down on her younger brother. She starts grinning at the sight of him.

Lori: (grinning) You may rise.

Lincoln: (staying on his hands and knees) Thank GOD.

Lincoln gets off his hands and knees and prepares to leave, but before he starts to even walk out, Lori's voice stops him.

Lori: (grinning) Oh Lincoln.

Lincoln: Uh oh.

Lori reaches into her pocket and pulls out a 20 dollar bill. She holds it out to Lincoln.

Lori: (holding out a 20 dollar bill for Lincoln) This is my way of saying thank you for being my personal foot stool.

Lincoln: (grabbing the 20 dollar bill and putting it in his pocket) This is my way of saying you're welcome.

Lori: Lincoln, even though we have a love/resentment relationship, i still feel a slight bond with you.

Lincoln: The slight bond is mutual Lori.

Lincoln walks out of the room and Lori goes to lay on her bed and starts to read the latest fashion magazine for teens.

 **The End!**

 **The slight bond between Lori and Lincoln is the bond of love/resentment. There's no surprise there. Please type up a review of what you all thought of this awkward for Lincoln, but satisfying for Lori, chapter! Peace!**


End file.
